


There are better places to take a nap than in the library, you know

by Arcfire Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Carrying, Fluff, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, just two bros worrying about each other and their relationship like Bros do, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Arcfire%20Joltik
Summary: Robin fell asleep in the library. His roommate Chrom brings him home. Dorkiness ensues.





	There are better places to take a nap than in the library, you know

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I’ve never written a modern fire emblem au but here goes

Robin had been studying in the library all night. He knew that much. But, he didn’t remember going back to his dorm at all. And yet, he woke up in his own bed, still fully clothed.

 

Groggily, he looked around. His books were all nicely stacked on his bedside table, with old Pokemon cards sticking out of them as bookmarks. His jacket was draped over the chair. His roommate was sitting on his own bed with his earbuds in and his phone propped up on a pillow, playing an episode of some show he couldn’t remember the name of.

 

“Hey, uh, Chrom?”, Robin asked. His roommate took an earbud out and looked up. “When did I come home last night?”

 

Chrom looked away from him and chuckled. “W-Well, about that, uh… Frederick called me and told me you’d fallen asleep in the library.”

 

God, he’d done that again? Robin facepalmed. “Ugh, why do I keep doing that? But how did I get back here?”

 

“I- I kind of… carried you,” Chrom muttered. Maybe it was just the light, but his cheeks looked bright red. And, just the same, Robin felt the back of his neck burning.

 

“Carried me?”, he repeated. “Like, with your arms?” He knew Chrom was pretty strong, but Robin wasn’t the tiniest person on the planet. That was kind of impressive really. “M-my books too?”

 

Chrom shook his head. “Nah, had to go back for those.”

 

He went back for his books? Took an entire other trip that late just to get his books for him, when it would have been totally understandable to just tell him to go back for them himself in the morning? That was really sweet, actually. “Thank you! That’s super nice of you! I kinda feel bad now…”

 

“No need,” Chrom assured him. “It’s fine. We’re even. I’m just glad I got to you before someone else did with a Sharpie and a bad idea.”

 

Robin laughed dryly. He remembered that time Gaius came across him napping in the library all too well. It’d taken days to get that off… “Well, I say I still owe you. Want me to buy you coffee?”

 

“Sounds great!”, Chrom exclaimed. “We can go to the one off campus; your Stat class doesn’t start ‘til 10, right?”

 

“We?”, Robin repeated. “I mean, I meant I’d just go buy it for you and bring it back, but-“

 

Chrom cut him off with an irritated snort. “You’re thanking me, right? So I wanna be thanked by going with you and having a nice breakfast while we’re at it because you can’t live off Red Bull and whatever you get out of the vending machine forever!”

 

“Why are you so worried about me?”, Robin questioned. “I’m an adult; I can take care of myself! You don’t need to keep looking out for me or worrying about how I’m eating!”

 

The little frown that appeared on Chrom’s face as he said that made his heart hurt. “I- I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I just… It makes me happy to help you… I like knowing I can be as good a friend to you as you are to me… But, if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

 

“N-no!”, Robin exclaimed. “I- I just thought I was being a burden…”

 

“A burden?!”, Chrom repeated, incredulously. “Robin, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. How dare you call yourself a burden?”

 

Robin was speechless, but found Chrom hugging him before he could even begin to think of something to say. “Robin, please know that having you to talk to is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he assured him softly. “You’re clever and funny and listen to me and there are so many reasons why I love you.”

 

“Love… me?”, Robin repeated.

 

Chrom froze. “Uh. Love you. In a bro way.”

 

A smirk curled over Robin’s lips. “Sure, sure. So our coffee shop date is just a bro date?”

 

“I didn’t want it to get awkward,” Chrom muttered. “Please just forget I said that. You’re my best friend, and I’m so happy with that, so please just don’t think again about me saying that!”

 

“Well, what if I want to think about it,” Robin mused. “I mean, having a boyfriend who carries me home when I’m sleeping and frets over me sounds pretty wonderful.”

 

His roommate squeaked. “I-it does?”

 

Robin kissed his cheek. “Of course it does. Now, let’s go get coffee.”

 

He took Chrom’s hand and the two of them went to go be enormous dorks together. 


End file.
